Chosen
by jiinks
Summary: Formerly known as "Never stopped loving you". Destiny is something you chose, but what if destiny has chosen you instead. SonicAmy TailsCream KnuxRouge ShadOc slight changes being made, you may need to re-read
1. Chosen 1

**

* * *

Chosen**

_Summary_

_Formerly known as "Never stopped loving you". Destiny is something you chose, but what if destiny has chosen you instead._

Genre:

Adventure, action, romance, drama, spiritual, angst, friendship and violence

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Sabrina.

Chapter 1:

* * *

Amy Rose, sat by the window, her now dull jade eyes watching as the sun began to peek its way up into the sky, such a breath taking sight.

The now seventeen-year-old pink hedgehog, lightly traced the cool glass that her cheek rested against.

She had been doing this every morning, for quite a while, she hadn't counted how long, but she didn't really care anymore…for some strange reason her out look on life had changed quite quickly over the following years, as she matured, and became more wiser, and more independent, although others seemed to over look it.

She even stopped chasing that blue blur of a hedgehog, that's right she _no_ longer had strong feelings for Sonic, or that's what she had liked to tell herself, maybe she was a bit too stubborn to admit to herself that he still made her weak in the knees, though she hardly showed it now.

Amy thought about what it was that really made her change, it couldn't have been her mother, she died a few years back, from a rare illness, but she didn't like to think about that…or she tried not to think about that. Maybe it was because everyone else had changed; she felt the need to as well… now that she thought about it.

Sabrina, her older sister by at least two years and a month, had joined the group quite a while ago, living up to their mother's will, of Sabrina taking good care of Amy. Amy snorted in an un- lady like fashion, Sabrina, couldn't take care of herself if her life depended on it, but she was good company to have around, she was smart but in a her own way, and even though they argued, she knew how to make others around her feel entertained and welcomed.

Cream, was still a sweetie pie, but she had an uncanny habit, of looking for trouble, probably because Rouge had influenced her more than anyone could have thought possible…but she still retained her innocence.

Rouge has proved to be more than loyal to people, who gave her a reason to trust them, she was close to Amy, and the two could talk about nothing for hours on end…she was still hot headed though, and her jewel fetish had calmed down a lot over the pass few years.

Then there was Knuckles, to say he hasn't changed the most would be and _understatement_, his temper had calmed down, only making itself known when someone did something to really anger him, he and Rouge had managed to become more tolerable together, only arguing, when it was completely necessary, _which thankfully was_ not all the time. However, he seemed less gullible than he used to be.

Shadow, had finally, accepted becoming apart of the group, he was still quite, but with his odd sense of humour, and his talent of manipulating people into doing things for him…_okay _so maybe Shadow, was still the same, but he made an effort, from time to time, that was some sort of improvement for him.

Tails, was still the nerdy, mechanic, that will always have a knack for inventing and fixing things, however over night he seemed to have grown a back bone, and decided to stand up for himself in arguments, he even _cursed _on a regular basis.

Finally, was Sonic…what was there to say about Sonic, apart from the fact, that, he may have changed physically. Although mentally, he was still impatient, stubborn, rude, untamed, bitchy, and increasingly irritating, and Amy found herself arguing with him more than every before. They just never seemed to see eye to eye anymore, for some reason.

Amy's thoughts were disturbed however, as a chirpy, nineteen year old bounced into the room, her tank top hung from her shoulder in a messy fashion, her sky blue eyes, twinkled in annoyance, as her untamed curly quills settled themselves around her face.

"You woke up early _again!_" Sabrina looked at her little sister, this had been going on for a few months, Amy would wake up early, watch the sun rise, and she would walk into the lounge to see her sitting by the window, thinking.

"Yes, I woke up _early_, is that a problem all of a sudden?" Amy turned to look at Sabrina, she rolled her eyes at her, it was the same routine, she would wake up and then her sister will come in a few hours later, and say the same line over and over, like a broken record.

"No, no, there's no _problem at all_" Sabrina, smiled, as she lied through her teeth, her baby sister, made her so worried sometimes… "We're going out shopping with Rouge and Cream so go get dressed, then later we're going over to Tails' place."

Amy sighed, as she lifted her self up, and went into the bathroom, the way her sister spoke so casually about their friends, made it seem like she had known them all her life, where as she hadn't. she'd only known them a few years, don't get her wrong- she wasn't jealous, it just amazed her, that her sister adapted quickly into her life, as if she had been their all along.

However she had not been there all along, she lived with their aunt, whilst Amy lived with Cream and Vanilla, _sure_ they spoke on the phone to each other, and met up for holidays…but they never really classified themselves as sisters until their mother passed away…

Amy sighed; she was thinking too much again, she stepped out of the shower, her now long quills stuck to her face, so she looked for a hair tie.

She stood in front of the full length mirror, analysing herself, she wasn't too skinny, but slightly under weight, her breasts were the regular C-cup, she had higher cheek bones, and her pink fur was still very well look after, apart from that she looked the same…just older.

She decided on wearing skinny jeans, with a tank top, as it was going to be quite hot, she put her quills into a ponytail, letting a few bangs brush her face.

"Amy, are you ready yet, we're going to be late?" said Sabrina as she poked her head through the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Amy grabbed a small jacket, and ten minutes later, they were driving into to town.

Sabrina sat her hands occupied, by holding the steering wheel, her car wasn't a working piece of art, but it still ran smoothly along the road.

"So why exactly are we going shopping again?" asked Amy.

"Because…we are young ladies, and as young ladies, I take it as my duty, to insure, that I and my little sister wear the best types of fashion there is out there", Sabrina giggled at her little speech as Amy rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh Ames, don't give me that look, without me, I bet you would walk out the apartment in your _undies_", she quickly glanced at her sister, who was on the verge of rolling her eyes again, she seemed to be doing it a lot lately. "Don't you dare roll your eyes, or _I will pull over, and scalp them out_".

Despite the threat, Amy rolled her eyes, "I refuse to argue with you so early in the morning, until I get some coffee, until then, you will _concentrate_ on the road, like a _good_ driver should, besides, what's wrong with my fashion sense?" her voice, snapped, showing she clearly was annoyed, but Sabrina being her Sabrina, ignored her.

"Okay, first of all, it's twelve o' clock, which is midday. Moreover, there isn't anything wrong with your fashion sense, at least there isn't anymore, you have no idea how glad I am that you ditched that _dress_, it should have been burnt, and never allowed to see sunlight ever again. I mean it clashed with the colour of your fur, way too much, and you looked like _a walking- talking, strawberry_."

Sabrina, shivered as she remembered the horrible dress from hell, whilst Amy sat there, her face masked with absolute shock, had her own flesh and blood, compared her to a strawberry, she scowled slightly, that dress wasn't as bad as she made it seem. She still kept it in her wardrobe, she just thought it was time to open up to a wider clothing range.

Sabrina pulled over to the curb, spotting two familiar, faces, one was a bat, wearing casual jeans and a t-shirt, whilst the other was a rabbit, her big brown eyes lit up, as she waved excitedly at them, wearing a skirt and halter-top.

"Hey Amy, hey…" however, just as the rabbit was about to greet Sabrina, she was cut off, as Amy addressed her.

"Cream, get in the back seat, Rouge, you sit in the front, I _refuse_ to sit next, to this, so called sister of mine any longer!"

Both, Rouge and Cream followed Amy's instructions, knowing to just listen to her when she said something, she was the second youngest out of all of them, yet for some reason, she could control just about anyone, with a glare, even Shadow.

Sabrina, however, rolled her eyes at Amy's childish behaviour. "What did you say to her, this time?" asked Rouge as; she settled her legs on the dashboard.

"Amy is just being sour, because I told her that she looked like a walking-talking strawberry in that dress, she used to wear…"

A dead silence filled the vehicle, before two voices, broke out into a laughing fit.

"I'm sorry to say Ames, I love you and everything, but I can totally relate, to Sabrina, but I thought you looked more like and tomato, than a strawberry" Rouge, snorted slightly as she tried to hold in her laughter, however it was very futile as Cream added in her own two cents.

"Do you remember, how she would look, when she would hold the piko-piko, and beat the life out of one of Eggman robots it was too hilarious !." The car was once again filled with laughter, as Rouge, Cream and Sabrina, laughed so hard they were on the verge of tears, whilst Amy, sat with a deep scowl pressed into her features.

"Oh please, Cream, you used to wear, a dress similar to mine"

"Yeah, but she looked too adorable, so it didn't matter what she wore" answered Sabrina.

"What! you guys are soo against me, what is this, take the piss out of Amy day, I swear one more comment about that dress, and I will pulverise, each and every one of you!" Amy stated, her voice was low and deadly which meant she was being serious.

"Oh chill out Ames. We were only messing with you, Sabrina even volunteered to buy you some nice, steamy coffee." Cream nudged Amy in the ribs.

"I agreed to no such thing" Sabrina objected as she swiftly parked the car, and killed the engine, but her objections were barley heard as, the other three had already left the car.

* * *

CHOSEN

* * *

After, endless hours of moving from shop to shop, and trying on various clothes, and Cream consistently annoying Sabrina to buy Amy's coffee, which she eventually did, they decided that was enough shopping for the day, and thought they should visit Sonic and the others.

Cream rung the bell, silently waiting for the door to be opened, Sabrina and Rouge stood right behind her, whilst Amy stayed quite a distance away from them.

Suddenly, there was a loud thumping sound, then yelling, followed by the sound of someone laughing… all four girls stared indecorously at the door.

Suddenly the door swung open, and they were faced with, a violet-eyed red Echidna, who was laughing hysterically, whilst, holding on to his sides as if to stop himself from falling over because he was laughing to hard.

"What's going on?" asked Sabrina, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Knuckles straightened himself up looking at the girls, trying hard to resist the urge to carry on laughing, he was just about to speak, when loud foot steps echoed behind him.

"Get it off, get it off!" the voiced yelled, instantly the girls recognised the voice to be Sonic's.

"I'm trying to, but you won't stand still, you sissy!" another voice was heard, which was obviously Tails.

"I say, you leave it there to bite, his skinny little ass," a new voice added, his voice more calm, you could tell he was enjoying the situation immensely, which would be none other than Shadow.

"Come see for yourselves" Knuckles said to the four girls, who were still standing outside, they quickly entered the house, as Knuckles shut the door behind them, and followed the yelling all the way to kitchen.

Rouge almost wet herself at the sight before her…there was Sonic, a look of complete disgust marred into his emerald eyes, Tails, smirking at his best friends situation, as he tried, or at least looked like he was trying, to get the hairy spider off of Sonic's arm.

Cream instantly took cover behind Knuckles, not finding the situation funny at all, as she wasn't a big fan of creepy crawlies either.

Sabrina took sympathy on the poor hedgehog, not knowing that he had a fear of the big insect that was moving slowly on his arm.

"Trying, Tails you call what you're doing…trying, as far as I'm concerned, your just STANDING THERE!" Sonic snapped at him, not letting his eyes stray from the eight-legged creature.

At Sonic's loud outburst, Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes, as he was clearly over reacting, and as usual, being immature. She silently made her way over to the hedgehog, whose incoherent sentences broke off into to silence, as he noticed Amy making her way over towards him, her jade gaze aimed at his arm, where the creature from hell stood.

Her, now un-gloved hands, reached out, gently nudging the spider onto her palm, she moved towards the window, where Cream still stood behind Knuckles and she "eeped" when she noticed Amy walking in her direction, so she quickly moved out of the way.

She opened the window, and used her none preoccupied hand, to flick the insect out the window. Amy washed her hands not forgetting to use soap, and dried her hands on a nearby by kitchen towel, she then turned around and was meet with seven pairs of eyes.

"What?" she looked at them, wondering why they were all staring her.

"Did…did you just take that spider off of Sonic's arm and flick it out the window?" asked Knuckles, as if he was seeing, but not really believing.

"Yes, Knuckles I did, is there a problem with that?" Amy didn't see what the problem was.

"What Knuckles is trying to say is that he thought, _we_ thought, that you were afraid of spiders, because before you used be really…" said Shadow, his arms folding as her leaned back against the wall.

"Girly" Amy finished for him "and because I was girly I wasn't supposed to just pick up that spider, because you all thought I was…_girly_. Wow that shows how much you guys think I've _grown_!"

"Well, Amy no offence but you still are girly, just because you threw the spider out the window isn't going to make you all grown up." Amy whirled around to the owner of the voice, who was obviously Sonic.

"That's funny. Seeing, as you still _the _most immature, stubborn, obnoxious, arrogant, idiotic, annoying, self-obsessed, impatient asshole, who, might I also add, screams like a little girl when a insect sits on his arm." Amy said in all one breath.

Silence filled the room, however one person, sat with a smirk on his face.

"This is coming from you, Amy Rose, the girl who was so utterly and completely in _love_ with me, and probably _still is_, Ames face it…you haven't grown up as much as you thought you did, you're still that innocent _little_ girl, who loves to live in happily ever-"

"Shut up! Sonic the hedgehog, don't you _ever_ assume you know me, I'm not as innocent as you like to think…you think I'm in _love_ with _you_, don't make me _sick!_"

Amy refuse to look at anyone's gaze, she was tired of the image she had imprinted into her sister and her friends minds, because she wasn't that girl.

Sabrina watched her sister, her big sister instincts were about to surface, "Amy, come on, calm down he was just teasing you…"

However, Sabrina didn't know how much her words struck a sensitive chord, as she watched her baby sister whirl around to face her, her long quills dancing lightly as she moved.

"Oh yeah, that's right Sabrina, _let's baby Amy, because she's incapable of being able to handle herself, right…let good old Sabrina live up to "mothers" will and cuddle and kiss me better._ Well I'm sorry to say but I'm not and eight years old anymore, I was looking after myself before that woman died!"

Sabrina inwardly flinched, she knew that most of their child hood, she and her sister had been in foster care, their mother was too ill to look after them, but Amy never saw it that way, she did not even cry at the funeral.

Rouge frowned at Amy. Was she missing something? When did Amy Rose, a sweet and caring girl who loved life, suddenly turn _sour?_ Maybe she had always been sour, she just hid it well, and maybe they didn't really know her.

"Amy…are you okay?" Cream asked, not sure if she should ask, she didn't want to be another victim to Amy's anger.

"No Cream, I'm not okay, I have _friends_ who still think I should be treated like baby, and they still think that I'm this stereotypical ditz who can't stand up on her own two feet"

"Amy that's not true" said Tails

"What's my favourite colour?" Amy asked

Nobody answered.

"It's jade that shows how much you really know me, or how much you thought you knew me. I'll admit, I'm not acting myself right now, but you guys are supposed to be close to me, and the fact that you all thought that I would be scared of a spider kinda' tells me a lot. It makes me feel like all _I will_ ever be is that girl, _I will_ never be mature enough, or _good_ enough to be able to grow properly and be the person I am capable of being. Because no matter how many times I try…_I'll_ always be Amy Rose, the girl who is _head over heels in love with Sonic_, and always plays the _damsel in distress, and is obsessed with the colour pink!_"

Amy quietly left to room, deciding to go to one of the guest rooms, to just relax a bit. Everything had happened too quickly, one minute she had thrown a spider out the window, which then linked to her spilling her guts out about herself.

She had never done that before...it felt good to get it off her chest, and she couldn't help but wonder if they had acted like she had completely lost the plot or if she had actually gotten through to them.

She knew Sonic would be too stubborn to thank her, after all he was Sonic he barley ever needed to thank anyone, so what would make her any different. Therefore, to avoid having to thank someone who was physically weaker than he was, help him in a time of distress, he caused a little spit fight, hitting all the sensitive parts knowing it would make her angry…and he got his way.

Amy settled herself against the window, her cheek rested against the cool glass, helping her relax; she curled her legs into her, to rest her arms against them…feeling her eyes begin to shut, she sighed watching the evening sun

Such a breath taking sight, she were the last thoughts that crossed her mind, before she finally lulled herself to sleep.

* * *

A/N

There you have it, the brand new chapter one of this story all over again, I hope you liked it, if you didn't go ahead and scream at me, if you did please, please, please, do not hesitate to review, to be honest I didn't really like, everything happened to quickly.

Also, if you have and questions at all, they will be answered just add them to the review.

Zuba


	2. Chosen 2

**

* * *

Chosen**

_Summary_

_Formerly known as "Never stopped loving you". Destiny is something you chose, but what if destiny has chosen you instead._

Genre:

Adventure, action, romance, drama, spiritual, angst, friendship and violence

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Sabrina.

**WARNING: There will be scenes of violence!**

Chapter 2:

* * *

"Well that was…odd…" Knuckles decided to break the silence, because he couldn't stand the way they were all just staring blankly at the tiled floor in the kitchen.

"Which part was odd, the fact her favourite colour isn't pink, or that she isn't scared of spiders?" asked Shadow lazily, as he switched the leg, he was leaning on.

"It's none of those, it's the fact, that we really do stereotype her, even though she's trying to prove that she isn't what everyone thinks she is. However, it seems no matter how hard she tries, she feels we will always treat her like a child who is incapable of doing things," said Tails.

Another wave of silence filled the room.

"That's not true" Sabrina voice came out a bit louder than she intended it to.

"Isn't it, didn't you just try to come to her rescue when she was arguing with Sonic before, but by you interfering you made her feel like she couldn't stand up for herself" Sabrina sighed, Tails was right.

In fact, now that she thought about it Amy did everything for herself around the apartment, she cleaned, did the shopping, woke her up in case she was late for an errand, she cooked, she did the laundry…Amy did just about everything in their home.

"Okay, I completely understand that, what I don't get, is why did she act the way she acted all these past years, and then she's suddenly trying to change what she already made us think of her" asked Rouge, she was worried about her best friend.

"Maybe because what we think of her isn't really her," stated Sonic. Six pairs of eyes turned on him instantly, however he ignored the looks and carried on.

"If you haven't noticed, the real Amy, is stubborn like me, that's why the only time she acts differently would be when we're in an argument, that's where she shows her spunk, and how quick witted she could be…and for the love of God would you all stop giving me those looks" Sonic glared at them.

"I don't get it, weren't you the one who egged her on saying 'you're not as grown up as you think you are" Knuckles said.

"Yeah and you also said she's still innocent" added Cream.

"Don't forget how he said she's still in love with him" finished shadow.

Sonic rolled his eyes at them, "I'm more observant than you think I am, she's still is a bit naïve, and she isn't _that_ grown up, as for the whole in love with me thing…I just said that to get a rise out her."

Six pairs of eyes watched as the blue hedgehog left the kitchen.

That was completely and utterly freaky, one-minute theres a spider on his arm and he loses his mind, then the Amy incident, and now Sonic admitting that there is more to Amy than meets the eye.

"What the hell is going on with those two?" Shadow asked voicing out the question in everyone else's mind, but they all shrugged and left the kitchen area.

* * *

CHOSEN

* * *

Amy groaned from where her body relaxed against the now warm window, she tried to snuggle into closer, but something wasn't her allowing to.

It was annoying her deep slumber, something Amy did not appreciate at all.

_Thump!_

There it was. That noise wasn't allowing her to go to dream land. Amy growled slightly, mumbling incoherent words, as she wasn't that awake to realise exactly what was going on, and she wasn't too asleep to know that someone was disturbing her rest.

_Amy!_

_Amy!_

_AMY!_

Amy frowned, that voice, it sounded familiar, very familiar…

_Amy, it's me Sonic open the door!_

'Is it me, or is Sonic in my head?' she thought to herself lazily.

_Amy wake up, come on Ames, open the door!_

It was then Amy's jade eyes snapped open, the room was dark, looking around she saw the clock read six-thirty pm. She could hear shouting, and she untangled herself from her seat by the window.

"Amy. Are you awake?…come on Amy wake up" so it was Sonic who was calling her…odd, didn't they just have an argument and hour and forty minutes ago, but she noticed something was amiss; his voice sounded frantic like there was something wrong…

The door began to rattle, which only added to her suspicions because she felt like he was going to bust the door down, which meant something must be up, she swiftly unlocked the door and jade eyes met emerald.

"Amy, we need to go" were the only words he uttered; he looked on edge and ready for a battle.

"Tell me what's wrong" Amy replied defiantly.

"Amy, please don't start we _really_ need to get out of here"

"Well at least let me know what's going on, and where everyone else is"

"Shadow took Cream and your sister somewhere safe, Rouge, Knuckles and Tails are in trouble and I need to get you to safety"

"Sonic that still doesn't explain what's going on"

"Amy, stop being so fucking stubborn and do I as I fucking say, I'm here to protect you okay, so when I say we need to get the fuck out of here, I mean , we need to get the fuck out of her, and fast." Amy gasped, his emerald eyes were blazing, she knew Sonic could be impatient but that blew the icing off the cake, the way her glared at her, making her follow his orders.

Taking advantage of her shock, Sonic aggressively lifted her into his arms, briefly noting she barely weighed anything, and he quickly ran down the stairs, carelessly kicking the front door open.

The sight that beheld her made her lost for words, there were many of them, they looked like soldiers, all of them surrounding the house, looking identical as the rest, they were robots that much she could tell, did that mean Eggman was attacking again?

No!

If it had been Eggman, she would have seen a symbol on the left side of the robot's chest, signifying that it was his property, but these robots had no symbol.

If it were Eggman surely, the mad doctor would have shown his face, and he would have been gloating like the idiot he was, droning on and on about how he was sure he could permanently get rid of Sonic, and how disastrous his plan was.

Then again, as far as Amy could see, Eggman was no were in site, and oddly enough that thought scared her, if Eggman wasn't behind this, who was, more to the point what were they after, blood shed, world domination, revenge?

Nevertheless, Amy had no time to think this through as Sonic began to surge forward, the wind rushing through her quills, as he carelessly leapt into the air, using the robots heads as stepping-stones, as his emerald eyes began formulating a plan.

Amy, thinking that he was going to run over the robot's heads, was hugely mistaken, as she felt Sonic come to a complete stop on top of one of the robots heads, as she took a quick glance around. All she could see around her for metres were robots, who had all turned to face them, launching all canon blasters directly at them.

She began to struggle in Sonic arms, fearing that they were going be turned into fried meat. Her eyes widened as she saw them beginning to launch the attack and before she knew she closed her eyes tightly as if it was going to lessen the pain that was about to impact her.

Just as the full blown attack was about to hit, Sonic leapt up high into sky, looking down below him as he saw smoke beginning to emit and the huge sound of an explosion met his ears.

He had to admit, it was a breath taking sight, seeing colours of red, yellow and orange mixing as if it were and art piece. How could such a beautiful picture bring so much negativity?

Amy watched the sight below her, calming down her racing heart, or at least what was left of it, she was pretty sure a few years of her life had been taken away as she nearly experienced a heart attack in mid air.

Sonic landed quickly, wasting no time in kicking his gears into high speed as he raced towards the city, swiftly zooming past burnt cars and burning buildings, his eyes narrowed trying to concentrate on getting the girl in his arms to safety, as he blocked out screams and cries.

Amy was shocked by the sight that beheld her, buildings were collapsed, or either burning, cars were up turned or smashed in, people were running, or lying unconscious ,maybe even …_dead_.

That thought alone made her blood turn cold; she had never been a huge fan of seeing dead bodies, but then again, who was?

Sonic stopped abruptly in front of Amy's apartment, his emerald eyes scanning the outside up to Amy's apartment window; he noticed it was slightly ajar, with the white curtains flowing a little from the window.

His eyes narrowed considerably, almost into slits, and his grip on Amy tightened, he entered the apartment building, the smell of something burning reaching his nostrils, it was dark, so he had to move slower than he would have liked.

Leaping from stair case to stair case, he finally reached Amy's floor, he settled her to the ground, signalling her to stay closely to him, he gripped his hands onto the front door, stumbling a bit when he found out it was already opened.

His breathing hitched, pushing the door open gradually, and cringing when it creaked, the sight that beheld both Sonic and Amy made them freeze.

Everything was broken, ripped, thrown and smashed, the window frames, glass included, were literally, removed…strange, wasn't the window just open just a while ago, with the glass and frames intact…

Something wasn't right, and from what they could tell, someone was looking for something that either Amy or Sabrina possessed, or maybe it was Amy and Sabrina that they were looking for.

A yell of panic broke Sonic out of daze, as he quickly rushed towards where the yell had come from.

He stopped immediately as he noticed Amy standing in the entrance of what he suspected to be her room.

"Amy what's wrong?" he asked his voice rushed.

He received no answer, instead she only pointed ahead of her, Sonic following the direction of her forefinger, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

A rope hung from the ceiling, a lifeless body hanging from the rope, eyes cold and lifeless, staring directly at them, as small drips of blood dripped from body like a tap, and to right of the body, on the wall written in blood red were the word '_This is the beginning, I will get you Amelia'_

Amelia?

Wasn't that Amy's full name? Said girl had frozen to spot, obviously traumatised.

"Jesus Christ" whispered Sonic, he quickly gripped the girl's hand, shutting the door from her view, and he noticed how her fur had paled dramatically, that was something somebody should never have to witness.

The front door slammed shut, casing the whole apartment to shake violently.

Sonic tensed, he knew it, somebody had been in the apartment building watching them all along, it explains the broken window, the body in the room, and now the door slamming shut…

But Sonic was caught of guard as his body was ripped brutally away from Amy's, feeling his head crash against the wall. Amy's eyes growing wide watching as Sonic was moved at a dangerous angle, hearing a disgusting crack, clearly showing a bone had been broken.

The shadowed figure roughly threw Sonic to the ground, averting his attention toward Amy. Amy gasped as blood red eyes settled on her, she felt a shiver run up her spine, as the creature began to advance towards her.

"Amy don't just fucking stand there. Run!" Sonic shouted her as he struggled to stand up, she couldn't help but notice that his left arm had been twisted into a nasty angle and so had his right leg.

"B-but, what about you, your hurt, I refuse to leave with out you," she said, her voice coming out braver than she felt.

"Amy, this no time to for that, forget about me, I'm fine, but get out of her whilst you still can, and don't stop to come back for me, I'll be fine" his eyes told her other wise but she moved anyway.

The creature noticed her advance toward the door, she threw it open, and running as fast as her feet would carry her. She let the darkness of the hallway swallow her up, her feet carried her to elevator, as she pushed the button repeatedly, her breaths coming out in short puffs, as she felt a cold shiver raced up her spine, and before she knew it, she had been tackled onto the floor.

Bloody eyes bore into her own, as the creature growled at her, baring its fangs widely allowing her a full view of sharp teeth. Amy screamed, as she felt claws dig into her shoulders, the pain insufferable beyond belief, she felt tears to rush to eyes, but she wasn't going to give up, not yet, not ever, she had too much pride to go down like that.

Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, she used her free hand and put all her power into one punch, she smacked it directly into the creature's eyes, and suddenly the pressure was released on her shoulder. She then used her teeth and bit the creature one the nose, followed by bending her legs so she landed a double kick into the creature's stomach.

She wasted no time in quickly getting to her feet, and heading for the stairs, becoming aware of creature already getting back to it's feet, she knew those self defence lessons would come in handy one day. She leapt down the stairs taking them two at time, stumbling a bit.

She felt a throbbing ache in her shoulders, as noticed the top she adorned earlier in the day had become socked in crimson blood, a need to be sick arose at the feeling of her own blood, but she pushed it back down.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she stopped, she couldn't hear anyone following her anymore, she let her guard drop a bit.

She was about to leave the apartment building. when a growl stopped her dead in her tracks, and before she could move, she felt sharp pain blow her in the stomach and it took her a while to realize that she had been punched, she felt her body slide across the floor, feeling a coppery taste fill her mouth, as she began to cough up blood.

Another kick was aimed at her stomach, causing her to lose her breath, a wheeze slightly. The creatures claws settled around her throat, lifting her body from the ground as if it were a scarp piece of paper, it's grip increased immensely, as Amy kicked her feet about, feeling her eyes become heavier and heavier….until they gradually drifted shut….

Amy's eyes snapped open immediately, her legs flaring out in front of her, as she lost her balance and fell flat on her face, she began to cough viciously, as she struggled to take in air into her lungs, her eyes took in her surroundings, and she realized, she was back at the boys house. She froze.

Had everything that just happened been a dream?

However, everything had felt so real. She quickly touched her shoulder, to see if there was any blood… there was none, but that area felt sore, as did her stomach…something wasn't right, what had the point of that dream been, to warn her? Alternatively, was it just a figment of her imagination that it felt too real?

She looked at the clock in the room; it read six o' clock, a good thirty minutes ahead of her dream.

Amy looked outside her window, seeing that the there was no army of robot standing outside, that made her relax.

She chastised herself for being soo paranoid about nothing.

However somehow in the back of her mind and her heart…she felt that she wasn't being paranoid for nothing…she had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling that something was going to happen, and her dream had something to do with it…

* * *

CHOSEN

* * *

A/N:

Well, all I can say is if you don't understand what just happened in this chapter, was that Amy had, had a dream, but I couldn't put that bit in italics because then you probably would have caught on because of the font and I was hoping, actually praying that some of you may be surprised when she woke up.

However, you people know the drill, you read, then review, then you tell me what sucked, and what was decent then I find a way to make it better, so thank you, your views and ideas are appreciated.

Zuba


	3. Chosen 3

**

* * *

Chosen**

_Summary_

_Formerly known as "Never stopped loving you". Destiny is something you chose, but what if destiny has chosen you instead._

Genre:

Adventure, action, romance, drama, spiritual, angst, friendship and violence

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Sabrina.

**WARNING: The will be scenes of violence.**

Chapter 3:

* * *

When Amy entered the TV room, where she heard hushed whispers she felt something was out of place.

Why wasn't Tails making something explode, or Rouge and Knuckles silently annoying each other or Cream watching one of her soap operas that she loved so much, that she would literally sit in front of the wide screen, asking Pedro, or whatever the pretty boy's name was, why he left Maria for her mother.

The room became quiet as she made her presence known, her first intentions where to apologise for earlier, she had blown the hole situation completely out of proportion…but that Sonic, he just made her soo mad. However apologising would have to wait as she noticed the expression Rouge was giving her, Amy frowned, was there something on her face?

"Amy are you okay, you look really pale?" asked Rouge throwing Amy completely off guard.

"…I'm fine," she answered back, wincing as her voice, screeched like nails on a black board. She cleared her throat, she was bout to tell them that she always went pale after a bad dream, but then again, if she mentioned she had a bad dream, that would involve telling them of the events that took place in that dream, and she would rather not do that.

She shivered just thinking about it, how could her imagination come up with something so violent, especially towards herself, it meant something, she was sure of it, she just didn't know what, was it supposed to be a warning, or just something that randomly happened in her head.

But then, she remembered the way, that monster dug its claws into her flesh on her shoulder, that place still felt tender and bruised even though there wasn't any blood, but she could have just hurt herself in her sleep, she had done it many times before, but once again she knew this wasn't one of those "many times."

"Amy….AMY"

Amy snapped her eyes towards her sister, who was looking with concerned and worried eyes; she quickly pushed the bad dream and all other thoughts to the back of her mind, putting on her fake smile onto face.

"Oh sorry…lost in my own thoughts" she laughed at her own little joke, even though it wasn't funny, she just did it for the extra effect, after all laughter was contagious, so she knew her sister would stop worrying.

Sabrina watched her sibling closely, searching for a slight flaw, just in case she was hiding something, but when she found nothing, she sighed giving it up.

"Come on it's time for dinner, it's the boys turn to cook today," said Cream as they all began moving towards the kitchen, settling themselves around the large tables that had an even amount of food spread out around the table.

They all sat in silence, and when the boys settled themselves into their seat, they waited another thirty seconds before reaching for food, silently asking each other to pass around food.

A quiet cough broke through the peaceful resolve, they all paused eating and turned the direction of their gaze towards shadow, who acted as if he didn't notice their stares, carried on stuffing food into his mouth in a quick but neat manner.

"Sonic, I thought you said you were going to apologise?" he simply implied, feeling a smirk threaten to take over his face.

The addressed blue hedgehog paused, confusion marring his features "…Apologise to whom, about what?"

Shadow waited until Sonic put a good amount of food into his mouth before...

"Oh don't you remember, you were telling me earlier, that you felt bad for what you did to Amy. You said you felt _soo bad_ that you had to apologise for what happened"

He waited silently for what he said to register into Sonic's head, he watched as the blue hedgehog continuously chewed on his food, and just as he swallowed shadows words registered into his head, and he chocked.

'_Success_' Shadow thought silently.

Sonic was just about to open his mouth to protest, when he felt a sharp kick to his leg, he winced slightly, about to shout some sense into Knuckles as he was the only one who had the ability to kick or punch like that.

However, Sonic stopped himself as the look Knuckles gave him clearly told him he won't be able to get out of this, as he silently signalled towards Sabrina, Rouge and Cream who were waiting for him to apologise.

Sonic switched his gaze to Amy, she wasn't really paying attention to what had happened in the last few seconds, she had a far away look in those jade eyes….they really were and usual colour if you looked really close you would see different flecks of silver, 'I wonder what she thinking..'

"Well Sonic what are you waiting for?" Sonic felt like lunging across the table to take the pestering smirk permanently of off Shadows face.

He sighed, knowing that Shadow had planned this out perfectly in only a matter of minutes, when his guard was down.

He cleared his throat, whilst everyone waited for him to mutter out three words ' Amy I'm sorry'.

However, that task proved to be more difficult to Sonic as he open his mouth to speak "I…maybe I did say some things that were…erm…out of line... And maybe I did say some things to get a rise out of you, and I shouldn't have." The whole time he glared hatefully at the plate of food in front of him, and when he looked up at Amy, he was shocked when she still had the same faraway look in her eyes- if not further, Sonic felt his temper flare.

"Hello Amy did you not here what I _said?_" he was not going to have his pride take a beating for nothing.

Amy turned her eyes toward Sonic, as he addressed her, her eyes turning into a glare "what?"

Sonic glared back just as hard "Did you not hear me apologising to you?" his voice had a certain edge.

Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Cream and Sabrina couldn't help but glare at Shadow and his sadistic sense of humour.

"So you apologised _big deal_, what do you want a _medal,_ you certainly don't deserve one, cause as far as I'm concerned that was the _shittiest _apology I've ever heard"

Sonic growled, his quills stood on end "You stubborn little…"

"_Bitch_!" Amy supplied when Sonic stopped, "Is that what you wanted to say, come on Sonic why didn't you say it? I mean you've always hated me right? I was always pest?" Amy stopped for a millisecond to analyse the way everyone's eyes widened in shock "and now I'm a bitch because it took a lot of your pride to apologise to someone you always thought was beneath you. So for me to throw the apology or what you call an apology into your face sets you off."

By now, Amy was leaning across the table, staring at Sonic with…pity.

He didn't want pity, he didn't need it, especially not from her.

He was Sonic the hedgehog, he was a hero everyone respected, some people even wanted to be him, but Amy. The same girl who had the same obsessive crush on him until recently, didn't like him anymore, she no longer _needed_ him, he knew she had matured, became a young woman, she no longer looked at him like her was her world, she no longer found adoration in every little thing that he did.

For some reason this annoyed him greatly. He didn't know how to deal with her or, the new her, she knew how to anger him, pin point all of his flaws and rub it in his face. Therefore, he only found it fair that he knew how to anger her, and pin point all her flaws and rub in her face, but at the same time, he still wanted to protect her, just like he did when they had an argument before, yet he would always wonder why he would do it. However, he never did hate her, or think she was beneath him, was he really that bad?

It was and endless circle that drove him mad. He could only glare as Amy left the kitchen. He settled his blazing emerald eyes on Shadow, the smirk still firmly in place.

Before Sonic knew what he was doing he lunged across the table, his fist only a centimetre from his face, before he was abruptly pulled back.

He started muttering curses, as he struggled to free himself from Knuckles tight grip.

Shadow chuckled, "Look at you, do you have any idea how utterly stupid you look at the moment?"

Sonic growled more "You _fucking_ prick, you _fucking_ bastard, you did that all on purpose, what was the point?"

Shadow stopped abruptly, staring Sonic straight in eye "_Don't_ get bitchy with me just because your confused about your feelings for the girl. What's the matter Sonic did I hit a _sore spot_. Get over yourself, you selfish prick, she's over you, you lost your chance along time ago….she doesn't need you anymore."

Those words struck home, Sonic instantly stopped moving, and he barley acknowledged all the lights in the house black out and a pair of red eyes moved pass the kitchen window…

* * *

CHOSEN

* * *

Amy sighed, as she felt her chest tighten whenever her heart took a beat a dull ache would course through her veins.

What was happening to her?

She barely registered, when the whole house fell pitch dark and silent. She let out a shaky breath as she put her hand in front of her to try to find something to support her, she gasped and fell back when her hand felt something Furry make contact with her.

She let out a cry of pain as her back connected with something sharp, she looked to her left and saw those red gleaming eyes that chilled her to the body to the bone, but when she looked back, the eyes had disappeared.

Amy wasted no time in moving quickly to the nearest room. She opened the door, locking it twice, as she pressed her back to the door to catch her breath. It was happening again, those eyes, those bloodthirsty red eyes that haunted her.

She tried the lights, which didn't come on, she sighed as she moved away from the door, it was just her head playing tricks on her she concluded. She noticed a mirror in the middle of the room, she lifted up the back of her shirt, staring at the not too deep bloody cut, when she heard the beastly grow, she gasped still staring in the mirror as she looked into a pair of red eyes.

However, when Amy looked in front of her she saw nothing, but she could hear the growls, she could hear that the monster thirsting to capture her.

She wasted no time running towards the door, completely forgetting that she had locked the doors. She pulled furiously at the door, hitting it rapidly hoping for someone to help her.

She could feel it creeping up her, she screamed when she felt a sharp pain on her left, then another on her right. She fought as much as she could against it, she didn't know if it was her mind messing with her or if it was really happening.

Her body slammed into the mirror and small fragments pierced her flesh, her voice was bordering on insanity when her skull abruptly collided violently against the wall, her vision slowly going blurry, the last thing she could remember were those red eyes before everything stopped and her eyelids closed.

* * *

CHOSEN

* * *

"That's strange, the power in the house is completely shut down, I can't even turn it back on from the main switch" said Tails

"Ssshhh, do you hear that?" asked Knuckles. The room went deadly silent as they tried to listen for any unusual sounds, but they heard none.

"What did you hear Knuckles?" asked Tails.

Knuckle shrugged his shoulders "It sounded a bit like someone screaming then a faint crash and then silence. It was probably just my imagination."

"Tails do you have any ideas where the power was switched off from" asked Shadow.

"Probably from the main transformer, it seems all the lights in the neighbourhood have been turned off, so even if I fix it from here the power still won't come on." The fox replied.

"Okay, I guess I'll go find some candles, where do you keep them?" asked Rouge, Knuckles told her to follow him to basement to get the candles, Whilst Shadow, Sabrina, Sonic, Cream and Tails stayed in the kitchen.

* * *

CHOSEN

* * *

"Urgh, I hate basements they give me the creeps, theres always something waiting to jump you in the dark," shivered Rouge.

"I thought you bats can see in the dark?" questions Knuckles.

"Yeah well, as you know I'm a very strange bat, I didn't exactly develop that skill" she answered.

"That ain't the only skill you haven't developed," muttered Knuckles

"Did you say something" was the reply he received right after those words left his mouth.

"Me? No" he couldn't help grinning. Knuckles grabbed the doorknob, watching as Rouge stared at it anxiously, he pushed open the door, watching the staircase disappear in the darkness He stepped in, taking another step, he turned around to see Rouge still at the entrance, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at her.

"Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there?" he demanded.

Rouge huffed slightly, but reluctantly stomps down the stairs, and when she finally reached Knuckles, she jumped when the door slammed shut.

Rouge jumped at the sound and huffed in frustration "lets just find some damn candles so that we can get out of here!"

Therefore, the next fifteen minutes were spent wondering aimlessly through the dark, looking through boxes, and stumbling over objects.

Rouge was looking her fourth box, when relief shot through her, as she unloaded the box of candles… When she stopped abruptly… something had grabbed her leg, but when she looked down nothing was there. It happened again she looked down But saw nothing.

"Knuckles?" she called out. She didn't receive any answer, she tried again, but she didn't hear anything, she turned around and…

"BOO!"

Rouge screamed her heart on the verge of a heart attack. "Man, Rouge you watch too may horror movies, you should have seen your face it was like this" Knuckles pulled a ridiculous face; he stopped abruptly, waiting for Rouge to explode.

"I'm glad you found taking a good ten years off my life very entertaining, but if you ever and I mean _ever_ pull that stunt on me again, I swear to God you chauvinistic pig that you will…"

Rouge's voice was cut off, when she felt something sharp trace her arm, she glared at knuckles "Would you cut it out !"

"Cut what out?" his voice sounded genuinely confused.

"What you're doing with your hands!" she practically shouted.

"I'm not doing anything with my hands" and to show he was telling the truth her put his hands in front of him.

It was at that exact moment, they both heard it.

It was a chilling growl and laugh, that made the atmosphere in the basement drop down to freezing point, it was loud and mocking sharp, sharp enough to make the flow of blood in you stop, and your heart would clench in fear beating irregularly.

"Who's there?" called Knuckles guarding himself.

It continued to laugh, its body camouflaged in the dark, as a pair of blood red eyes made themselves known, whatever it was, was growling, it's movements were quick and calculated, that Rouge was taken of guard when she felt a quick and sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She watch in horror as liquid stained her snow white fur and slowly pool down to the floor.

Knuckles watched as Rouge gasped for breath torn between, Identifying who their unannounced visitor was and helping Rouge, as he watched her struggle to breath.

He was taken off guard when a large beast the size of vehicle pounded on him, its teeth barred and bloody, as it hungrily over powered Knuckles, sinking its fangs into his shoulder.

But Knuckles refused to give up, despite his pain he managed to kick the beast off of him, only to be taken back down to the floor, he felt the air escaped his body, as the beast used its weight to crush his bones.

He felt his body being lifted off the floor, only to be brought back to it brutally, he felt his fur cut open as his blood stained the cold floor, the last thing he heard was the loud triumphant yowl from the beast, as it settled once again into the darkness….

* * *

A/N:

I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year.

I hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't you guys know the rules you tell me what I did wrong and I do what can to make you guys happy, it's a win, win situation, anyways I might be able to get the next chapter out earlier hopefully! We'll see.

Until next time

Zuba xx


	4. Chosen 4

**

* * *

Chosen**

_Summary_

_Formerly known as "Never stopped loving you". Destiny is something you chose, but what if destiny has chosen you instead._

Genre:

Adventure, action, romance, drama, spiritual, angst, friendship and violence

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Sabrina.

**WARNING: There will mild scenes of violence**

Chapter 4:

* * *

Cream was worried; they had been gone for a long time, one hour, twenty minutes and forty seconds to be exact. She could tell the others were wondering what was going on, it couldn't take an hour to find a box of candles, could it?

"What could be taking those two so long?" said Tails, "I mean how hard is it to find a box that's labelled-". Tails was cut off when a violent shiver shook the house, the sound of something solid be torn down…

Then, the footsteps came…many of them…._clank, clank_…one after the other…

Cream and Sabrina moved toward each other for protection as Shadow quickly moved to the window, his ruby eyes widened in shock, he wasn't a man of God, but when the words "sweet Jesus" left his mouth, it seemed appropriate.

Tails and Sonic joined Shadow side-by-side; "Oh shit!" they both murmured.

"What's going on?" asked Sabrina, her blue eyes shining defiantly in the dark, in fear.

"Someone, we don't know who, has planned it. Quite well. There are an army of robots a good few yards down the street coming this way, we need to get out of the house and pull those robots away from here, and evacuate everyone on this street."

"But who sent them?" interfered Cream.

"We don't know," answered Tails. There was a split second of silence.

"So where do we come into this?" Sabrina asked shakily.

"You and the girls don't come into this, we take you somewhere safe that's it" answered Shadow. Sabrina and Cream nodded.

"We have roughly three minutes, Amy go find Rouge and Knuckles….Amy?" Tails looked around the dark kitchen, which his eyes had finally adjusted to, but he did not see any signs of Amy.

"Where's Amy" panicked Sabrina, "I thought she was here with us before."

"She's probably somewhere in the house Sabrina, calm down. We just need to know what's taking Knuckles and Rouge so long," declared Tails. "And then we can find Amy… but we only have approximately two minutes and thirty seconds to do all of this."

**2:30**

A raspy cough sounded down the hallway leading out of the kitchen, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Cream and Sabrina watched as a messed up Knuckles stumbled into the kitchen, an unconscious Rouge lay in his arms, a deep wound showing in her lower abdomen.

"Knuckles what happened?" asked Sabrina her concern quickly appearing on her features.

Knuckles took a few deep breaths as Sonic and Tails began to lift Rouge from his arms, but they were stunned when the echidna refused to let her go.

**2:10**

"Something attacked us down there…I don't know how it got in…b-but it… it did…one minute I was holding the candles the next- something started growling and I could hear something howling with red eyes…" Knuckles almost dropped Rouge, hadn't Sonic been there to support the both of them, knuckles would have dropped her.

"Tails get the X tornado ready, and take Sabrina, Cream, Knuckles and Rouge somewhere safe, Shadow you follow them on foot, maybe you can find out who's doing this." For once, Shadow didn't argue, for once, his plan sounded sensible and it didn't involve him running around at high speeds looking like a pansy.

"But what about you?" asked Tails?

**1:30**

"Don't worry about me, I'll get Amy, in that time I want you out of here, do you hear me Tails, I don't want you to look back or even think about what's happening to me, just get away from here." He still felt it was duty to protect her, even if she didn't need him.

Sonic looked at his best friend, who was a good few years younger than him, and he took advantage of the little guy in so many wrong ways, made him look up to a false person with selfish hopes.

**1:00 **

Tails nodded as he took Rouge out of Knuckles arms and both Cream and Sabrina supported the red echidna.

"Please Sonic, I know she might not mean much to you, but she's all the family I have left, so look out for her" she pleaded, her blue eyes trusting him with somebody who is very dear to her- to protect and keep her out of harms way-Sonic could only nod, as he watched her and Cream help Knuckles out of the kitchen.

Shadow looked back at him one last time before he muttered, "stay safe"

A few seconds later he heard the humming of plane engines as it took off at fast speeds into the sky.

**0:10**

He quickly bounded up the stairs, searching the rooms one by one, until he came across one of the guest rooms and found it locked, he began pounding on the door.

"Amy!"

"Amy!"

"AMY!"

**0:09**

He began thumping the door violently, shaking the doorknob every millisecond, only to still come to the conclusion that it was still locked.

"Amy, it's me Sonic open the door!"

"Amy wake up, come on Ames, open the door!"

**0:08**

He almost growled in frustration, the fact that those unknown robots were getting closer and closer, inch by bloody inch.

"Amy. Are you awake?…come on Ames wake up" he continued to shake the doorknob like a mad man.

**0:07**

* * *

CHOSEN

* * *

She gasped for breath as her breathing came back to her, everything was blurry and shaky, the last time she had been like this.. Was when she woke up on the windowsill…

**0:06**

Her big jade eyes snapped open, and instantly everything was in place, she looked at the clock, the red numbers staring back, the same time was displayed like last time, was it another dream, it sure didn't feel like one. For one thing, she was surrounded by glass, that hadn't been there before.

**0:05**

Then came…

"Amy!"

"Amy!"

"AMY!"

she jumped terrified beyond belief, what was going on, what was happening, why could nothing make sense anymore.

"Amy, it's me Sonic open the door!"

"Amy wake up, come on Ames, open the door!"

she saw the door rattling, she sprang up, ignoring the pain the shot up her leg. "Amy. Are you awake?…come on Ames wake up!"

She yanked the door open her scared eyes met his emerald. Sonic stared in shock at her, just what had happened to her in there.

**0:04**

"Amy what happened to you, you have scratches all over your fur?" when she didn't answer, he decided not to push it.

"Come on something came up and we need to go!"

**0:03**

What was going on her mind screamed at her. In her dream, they had an argument, and he told her that Rouge Knuckles and Tails were in trouble and that Shadow had taken Cream and Sabrina to safety.

"Sonic what's happening, where's my sister and the others?" her voice sounded so small, so unsure, and so terrified, that he felt some of her emotions coming off her in waves.

**0:02**

"They're all safe, Knuckles and Rouge are a bit hurt but they're fine, but I need to get you out of here, I promised your sister I'd keep you safe."

**0:01**

She only nodded as her carefully lifted her onto his back, telling her to hold on tightly. She was relieved that something things were different this time.

**0:00**

Once again the sight that awaited them outside still shocked her, so many of them, all in line tightly packed to together, all the houses along side them had been torn down, and abandoned.

The smell of something burning reached her nose as she felt Sonic surge forward, this time she was prepared as he began using the robots heads as stepping stones, and as he suddenly came to a stop, as her dream had predicted all the robots aimed their canon blasters at them. She closed her eyes tightly as they leapt into the air the sound of canons being blasted reached her ears as she replayed the colours from the explosion.

Next thing she knew Sonic was speeding through her beloved Emerald city, she closed her eyes as she remembered all of the buildings that were collapsed, or either burning, the cars that were up turned or smashed in, the people who were running, or lying unconscious ,maybe even …_dead_.

She shivered as her blood ran cold again, but when Sonic came to stop in front of her apartment building she started struggling violently, as the scary images of what had happened in her head resurfaced the growling, the pain, it was so realistically burned and engraved into her mind she refused to have another copy in her head.

Sonic slid into the alley besides her apartment complex, the glare that had been set on his face died away as his emerald gaze met Amy's. Terrified or frightened couldn't display the fear that had crossed her features, she held her hands onto her stomach as if protecting herself from something, she was shivering uncontrollably and her breathing was harsh.

"Amy, this isn't the time, we need to-"

"NO..." Sonic's eyes widened at her sudden out burst, she was shaking her head wildly.

"We don't need to do _anything_, we don't need to go out there and get hurt just like before!" she screamed.

Sonic looked at her confused "Amy what are talking, about this never happened before, and we haven't gotten hurt."

Amy froze as she played back what happened.

_His eyes narrowed considerably, almost into slits, and his grip on Amy tightened, he entered the apartment building, the smell of something burning reaching his nostrils, it was dark, so he had to move slower than he would have liked._

_Leaping from stair case to stair case, he finally reached Amy's floor, he settled her to the ground, signalling her to stay closely to him, he gripped his hands onto the front door, stumbling a bit when he found out it was already opened._

_His breathing hitched, pushing the door open gradually, and cringing when it creaked, the sight that beheld both Sonic and Amy made them freeze._

_Everything was broken, ripped, thrown and smashed, the window frames, glass included, were literally, removed…strange, wasn't the window just open just a while ago, with the glass and frames intact…_

_Something wasn't right, and from what they could tell, someone was looking for something that either Amy or Sabrina possessed, or maybe it was Amy and Sabrina that they were looking for._

_A yell of panic broke Sonic out of daze, as he quickly rushed towards where the yell had come from._

_He stopped immediately as he noticed Amy standing in the entrance of what he suspected to be her room._

"_Amy what's wrong?" he asked his voice rushed._

_He received no answer, instead she only pointed ahead of her, Sonic following the direction of her forefinger, his eyes widening at the sight before him._

_A rope hung from the ceiling, a lifeless body hanging from the rope, eyes cold and lifeless, staring directly at them, as small drips of blood dripped from body like a tap, and to right of the body, on the wall written in blood red were the word 'This is the beginning, I will get you Amelia'_

_Amelia?_

_Wasn't that Amy's full name? Said girl had frozen to spot, obviously traumatised._

"_Jesus Christ" whispered Sonic, he quickly gripped the girl's hand, shutting the door from her view, and he noticed how her fur had paled dramatically, that was something somebody should never have to witness._

_The front door slammed shut, casing the whole apartment to shake violently._

_Sonic tensed, he knew it, somebody had been in the apartment building watching them all along, it explains the broken window, the body in the room, and now the door slamming shut…_

_But Sonic was caught of guard as his body was ripped brutally away from Amy's, feeling his head crash against the wall. Amy's eyes growing wide watching as Sonic was moved at a dangerous angle, hearing a disgusting crack, clearly showing a bone had been broken._

_The shadowed figure roughly threw Sonic to the ground, averting his attention toward Amy. Amy gasped as blood red eyes settled on her, she felt a shiver run up her spine, as the creature began to advance towards her._

"_Amy don't just fucking stand there. Run!" Sonic shouted her as he struggled to stand up, she couldn't help but notice that his left arm had been twisted into a nasty angle and so had his right leg._

"_B-but, what about you, your hurt, I refuse to leave with out you," she said, her voice coming out braver than she felt._

"_Amy, this no time to for that, forget about me, I'm fine, but get out of her whilst you still can, and don't stop to come back for me, I'll be fine" his eyes told her other wise but she moved anyway._

_The creature noticed her advance toward the door, she threw it open, and running as fast as her feet would carry her. She let the darkness of the hallway swallow her up, her feet carried her to elevator, as she pushed the button repeatedly, her breaths coming out in short puffs, as she felt a cold shiver raced up her spine, and before she knew it, she had been tackled onto the floor._

_Bloody eyes bore into her own, as the creature growled at her, baring its fangs widely allowing her a full view of sharp teeth. Amy screamed, as she felt claws dig into her shoulders, the pain insufferable beyond belief, she felt tears to rush to eyes, but she wasn't going to give up, not yet, not ever, she had too much pride to go down like that._

_Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, she used her free hand and put all her power into one punch, she smacked it directly into the creature's eyes, and suddenly the pressure was released on her shoulder. She then used her teeth and bit the creature one the nose, followed by bending her legs so she landed a double kick into the creature's stomach._

_She wasted no time in quickly getting to her feet, and heading for the stairs, becoming aware of creature already getting back to it's feet, she knew those self defence lessons would come in handy one day. She leapt down the stairs taking them two at time, stumbling a bit._

_She felt a throbbing ache in her shoulders, as noticed the top she adorned earlier in the day had become socked in crimson blood, a need to be sick arose at the feeling of her own blood, but she pushed it back down._

_Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she stopped, she couldn't hear anyone following her anymore, she let her guard drop a bit._

_She was about to leave the apartment building. when a growl stopped her dead in her tracks, and before she could move, she felt sharp pain blow her in the stomach and it took her a while to realize that she had been punched, she felt her body slide across the floor, feeling a coppery taste fill her mouth, as she began to cough up blood._

_Another kick was aimed at her stomach, causing her to lose her breath, a wheeze slightly. The creatures claws settled around her throat, lifting her body from the ground as if it were a scarp piece of paper, it's grip increased immensely, as Amy kicked her feet about, feeling her eyes become heavier and heavier….until they gradually drifted shut…._

"AMY!" said girl jumped at the sound of her name, as she looked up into Sonic's eyes as they demanded an explanation.

"Why do you want to go up there?" she whispered.

Sonic froze, why did he want to go up there?

When he knew there would be no one there, Sabrina, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge were hopefully safe some where. He just knew he felt the need to go up there.

"Amy we need to go up to your apartment-"

"NO ! We don't need to go up there...its not safe...I just have a bad feeling about this"

Sonic looked at her…really looked at her…

"Amy what's going on, you know something, don't you?"

She swallowed the feeling of throwing up, as she leaned back against the building's wall.

"Call me crazy, but before dinner, I must have had a nap…and I was having a dream…and in that dream, exactly what was happening then… is happening now!"

"It was only me and you, and we went into my apartment building, and into my apartment…and when we got there everything was trashed, and smashed up…then I went to go check my room and when I opened the door I- I- saw, I saw a dead body hanging from the ceiling and I screamed and on the walls the was writing in _blood_ saying that someone was after me… then it came at you, it was a monster with red eyes…"

Sonic's eyes widened wasn't that what Knuckles had said; _"something attacked us down there…I don't know how it got in…b-but it… it did…one minute I was holding the candles the next something started growling and I could hear something howling with red eyes…"_

By now tears had gathered on her face a few drops falling to soaked up her clothes " it attacked you… and then, you told me to run but I didn't want to, but you told me to go that you would be fine…so I ran down the stairs, but it got me anyway, and then I woke up!"

Sonic sighed a part of him told him it was a bit to far fetched, but the other side to him told that Amy wouldn't really be crying if she didn't feel it held some sort of meaning

"Amy that could have just been a…"

"NO, you're not listening. If it was just a dream, then why do you have a huge bruise on your arm, why do I have bruises? Remember it was as you just said. None of us got hurt, but if none of got hurt, please explain to me why the _fuck_ we have bruises the size of an island on our arms!" Amy screamed helplessly into to the dark, her heart on the verge of a heart attack.

It was then that they heard it, the deadly growl, and then the unearthly howl that tore through the night and it all happened so quickly one minute she was watching the darkness with wide eyes and the next she was consumed by it…

* * *

CHOSEN

* * *

Her head felt heavy as she opened it, a bright light flickered into her face.

"I see you're awake" a voice boomed, it was elegant, and powerful. "Oh how I have waited all these years to see the chosen one of the cursed power handed down by the queen Amelia."

_Queen?_

_Curse power?_

_Amelia?_

_What was going on?_

* * *

CHOSEN

* * *

A/N: Well first, I just wanted to thank all of those people who helped to give me and idea of what to do for Amy with her powers the next chapter will be dedicated to you people:

**Brien****:** give her physic abilitys or teleconisis

**Tedus987** : chronological control - it allows her to stop, speed up, slowdown, rewind time arround herself, those arround her or to an enemy (insta robo rust) but it drains her both phisically and mentally...

**Cari la fenix****:** telekinesis or telepathy maybe.

**ColurfulStar****:** magic,killer kung fu,I thank thoes r gud!

**Brittiku**** : **I suggest since Amy uses her hammer. Supper blow. Like a 1 hit kill. Or if you'r meaning like as in Sonic's gold form. Have Amy turn like a diamond silver. Where her quills is longer. Her clothing can change. Yata yata. She could Chaos controll, Run faster than Sonic, Warp to another place.  
Or elemental. Have her use roses to sqeeze the life out of some one. They have thorns ya know. Or a love spell. Makes people fall in love with each other.

**SAfan4life** : you should give Amy power over water or mind powers (, mind control, mind reading, ect.) those would be cool

You guys helped me out hugely and I will put all you ideas in to good use thank you.

Anyways hopefully there might be a few reviews, and you guys will tell me what I'm doing right or wrong, that the deal right?

I have even found a soundtrack to go with this chapter, for all of you watching bleach you may know this song it's pretty cool, and I probably will use it in the next chapter too, where all of Sonic and Amy's behaviour will be revealed, well mostly Amy's. !

Well until next time!

Zuba


	5. Chosen 5

**

* * *

Chosen**

_Summary_

_Formerly known as "Never stopped loving you". Destiny is something you chose, but what if destiny has chosen you instead._

Genre:

Adventure, action, romance, drama, spiritual, angst, friendship and violence

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Sabrina.

Chapter 5:

* * *

_Her head felt heavy as she opened it, a bright light flickered into her face._

"_I see you're awake" a voice boomed, it was elegant, and powerful. "Oh how I have waited all these years to see the chosen one of the cursed power handed down by the queen Amelia."_

_Queen?_

_Cursed power?_

_Amelia?_

_What was going on?

* * *

_

CHOSEN

* * *

Her head was heavy, and she could hear the distant thumping of her brain protesting against the heavy slam her skull must have taken the moment it made contact with the ground.

She felt the muscles in her arms moan in agony, as the iron chains held her in place…she felt barbaric.

She heard a distant chuckle, it's sounded amused but disgusted at the same time.

"_Sweet_, _sweet_ little _Amelia Rose_, I'm so glad you found it within your time to join me!" the deadly chuckle that followed afterwards made her stomach drop.

She looked up, but all she could see were shadows "who are you? What do you want from me?"

"What do I want you ask, I want a lot of things, maybe its power, or maybe…just maybe I want you wiped of the face of this world…I am a man of many wants and needs Amelia, and you play a vital piece in my desires."

She sworn she could have felt tears begin to water her eyes, she didn't understand, she was as normal as the next hedgehog…unless.

"Look, if you're trying to use me to get to Sonic, it's not going to work.-", Amy stopped abruptly when the Shadow started laughing at her, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"What's so funny? I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, you can't really say much if you're hiding in the dark you coward!"

Suddenly the laughing stopped, and a deep silence filled the dark.

"My oh my, what a ball of spit fire you are, soo much like _her_, you have the courage to call me a coward, when I feel the waves of _fear_ running off you body like a river, wonder what I look like, wondering if _I'll kill you_, wondering why are all _alone_…"

Amy watched as the voice came out of the shadows, she cringed inwardly, biting back her tongue, she almost told him to step back into the shadows.

His left eye pure white, no pupil, with a long scar ran down it ending just above his nose, his other eye was pure blood red, the evil glint in his made his intentions clear, he looked as if he had no soul, no emotions, just pure hungry bloodlust.

"What's the matter, Rose, cat got your tongue?"

She felt her skin crawl at his tone, but she couldn't help but feel that she knew him from somewhere, like she had met him a long time ago, he was a hedgehog that much was clear, although his fur was pure black, just who was he?

"You- you…still haven't answered my question, who are you, and what do you want?" she had to admit she sounded braver than she felt.

"My name is Loren…you see along time ago, I was locked away for committing treason, and now I'm back and I intend to carry out my goal"

Amy frowned "But why do you need me!"

"Ah, ah, ahh" he said, shaking his finger at her, "I shall explain in due time, for you see you play, a very important part in this….because once a time ago…"

* * *

CHOSEN

* * *

_The beautiful sound of laughter was found in the wind as a pink hedgehog ran gleefully through the grass; she loved the smell of it, the feel of it, as she became one with the elements._

"_Amelia!" _

_A distant voice called out the young girl's name she turned around as she saw her friend running towards her, his black fur shinning in the sun, and his amber eyes were focused solely on her_

"_Loren, good afternoon, what's wrong?"_

_Loren, who could barley breath, settled his arms on his hands knees._

"_Didn't you hear they said they were going to announce the chosen prodigy, the one who will go on to study to become the Godai?"_

_Amelia could hear the excited tone in his voice, Loren was always obsessed with becoming Godai; he had studied and mastered his chosen element to almost unimaginable heights._

_Amelia herself was also chosen, although not for selfish reason, the elders felt that she generally cared for others, which she did, she believed in second chances, and doing the right thing, and following instincts._

"_Well then Loren let's go, what are we waiting for, let's go?"_

_Every era a new person would be chosen to become the leader of all that makes mankind, people call it becoming one with the world, there was a chosen students that would be born every era, with the gift and the mark to become The Godai._

_Amelia was originally from the land of Aether, she could communicate with the un-dead, as well as move her spirit around freely, it was seen as a weak gift and the weakest of all lands, yet she prided herself, in her gift, she could harness energy from all life, and use spirits to defend herself, and people from all lands knew she was quite powerful, but not as powerful as Loren._

_Loren was from the land of Jala, he could manipulate water, to his every whim, and become one with it, he was very skilled, and people always believed that he would be the one to be chosen to become Godai, and he had the arrogance and confidence that he would become Godai as well._

_Today was the day, that the chosen one would be elected, it was normally men who were chosen and Amelia was the first woman in many generations to be elected, and who ever was chosen would be taken under special training, learning about all five elements:_

_Aether_

_Tejas_

_Jala _

_Pavan _

_Prithvi _

_Once that was accomplished they will be become The Godai, a being who protected and became one with the earth._

"_Who do you think will be chosen?" asked Amelia as the entered the grand temple, as she bowed her head in respect to people who came to pray._

"_I have no doubt in my mind it will be me, even Minoru said so" Loren boasted as he followed Amelia's example and bowed down._

_Minoru was the current Godai, and he and Loren shared a special bond, as the both came from the land of Jala, Loren also looked up to him, wanting to become powerful just like him, after all power was a great thing._

"_Loren, Amelia, hurry up you're both the last to have arrived" they both looked up to see Minoru, his tiger paws were folded and golden robes that adorned him showed his important authority._

_They both bowed and quickly entered the room, joining the other five specialists._

_The ceremony was long and boring as the elders recited what it took to become Godai, and how to obtain each element._

_Then the time came, as one by one the elders congratulated each of the specialists for their skills and dedication._

"_Amelia, you have proved to be a compassionate person, you show leadership, and authority when it the right time, and you also use your gifts from the land of Aether for the greater good, of others, and I have no doubt in your mind that the people of your land are proud of you!"_

_Amelia smiled and bowed her head in respect._

"_And Loren you have proved, to be a strong warrior, with great skills, you know how to take charge of the companions and eliminate all that threatens these lands, your water skills are unlike any we have ever witnessed, and I'm sure your parents will be proud." _

_Loren bowed his head in respect, he could almost feel the power within his grasp…_

"_All of you have shown that you have the, dedication to become the next Godai, you showed and unleashed your true beings, in the last few years, however as you know only one of you can become Godai, and it is with great pleasure that we anoint Amelia Rose of land Aether to become the next Godai!"_

_There was a deep silence, and Amelia felt her heart drum inside her chest, they had chosen her, the elders have chosen her, she felt a deep wave of honour flow through her, the fact that they even considered her, in the first place was too much, her parents would be proud._

_Then…she looked to the side, and she felt guilty as she looked at Loren, he looked soo grief stricken, this was the only thing he had been pining for, for a long time, he was dedicated, and put so much effort into everything, and he sacrificed hours that she had spent lazing about. _

_Although before she could speak to him, she was rushed off to a banquet in her name, where she was congratulated for her efforts and her efforts. It was a good two hours before she saw Loren…_

"_I'm asking you to reconsider your choices; I believe that I am more capable of becoming Godai than Amelia!"_

"_I'm sorry Loren, but it's about the purity of ones heart, not just their commitment and the strength, you make a fine warrior, but not Godai, you lack the feelings and the compassion for others, something you have chosen not to learn."_

_Amelia gasped, she was on her way back to her rooms, and as she passed the elders prayer room, she was shocked to hear Loren shouting his out Rage. _

_She saw him stomp out of the doors, before slamming them shut, he recognised her before she could speak, and his eyes were narrowed dangerously, the anger washing over her like a tidal wave._

"_Loren…I-I apologise, I know how much it means too you, and I must say that although I feel honoured, I also feel very guilty, I know you wanted it more than anyone else…"_

_She felt his eyes on her trailing down from her face, to the very soles of her feet, as normal amber eyes turned cold._

"_How long Amelia?"_

"…_how long?"_

"_How long have you been planning, to steal this away from me, the only one thing I had!"_

_Amelia gasped, he thought she planned it, that she would betray him by taking away his dream._

"_I haven't planned anything, the elders chose me, and I had no idea…"_

"_You had no IDEA!" he raised his voice "I knew it, I knew you were jealous of me, you were jealous, that the orphan child was better, Stronger, more Powerful than you! You have always been jealous of me Amelia, I see it in the way you try soo hard to impress others, and you decided to backstab me! You ungrateful bitch, you destroyed my life!"_

"_Jealous of you…Loren that's ridiculous, I never betrayed you, and I've always supported you-"_

_Amy gasped as she was cornered against the wall, Loren's amber eyes boring into hers._

"_I'm going to take away every last part of your life that is precious to you, I'm going to drag you down into the deepest depths of darkness for the rest of your life Amelia Rose…just you wait !"_

_Loren left and, he never came back..._

_

* * *

_

CHOSEN

* * *

A/N: well, that is it for now….I decided to update today because it is a very special day…I passed all my GCSE's with flying colours… I want to say thank to God, my parents, fan fiction because I passed English/Lit!

Also I've taken the time to change the story around it bit…just a few modifications that's all and I for those of you who haven't read chapter four I suggest you do… and I apologise for the delay!

Leave a review after the beep.

(BEEP!)

Zuba xxx

* * *


	6. chosen 6

**Chosen**

_Summary_

_Formerly known as "Never stopped loving you". Destiny is something you chose, but what if destiny has chosen you instead._

Genre:

Adventure, action, romance, drama, spiritual, angst, friendship and violence

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Sabrina.

Chapter 6:

* * *

_Amelia told no one of Loren's threats before he left, as there had not been any signs of him returning._

_It had been five years, Amelia thought, she was still training to become Godai and her progress had been growing at steady speed, she only had one element left to study and that was Tejas. _

_Amelia sighed as she sat under her favourite Cherry blossom tree, watching the crystalline lake in front her, it was a secret location that she came too when every ever she felt the need to relax and think._

"_Is there something wrong?", Amelia's eyes snapped out her daze, as she turned into sharp emeralds orbs, she felt herself flush, for being caught off guard._

_She quickly ran her hands through her soft quills, smiling sheepishly at Sonic as he sat down beside her "No, nothings wrong, I'm just thinking"_

" _you're the chosen one, the Godai, what could possibly be troubling you're mind?", Sonic nudged her slightly in the ribs as he teased her, he was supposed to be her protector, it was a duty he took very seriously, but it was for more personal reasons than anything. _

_When he had first been assigned her guard, to say wasn't happy would have been an understatement, he felt wary of her at first namely because of her strong personality, she had literally wore her feelings on display for all to see, feelings that he was told would make him weak. He just had to look into her eyes to see the emotions swirling within her jade coloured eyes._

_Amelia sighed, blowing out an air of frustration "it's not that easy Sonic, not as easy as I thought it would be", she closed her eyes briefly, and when she reopened them she turned to look at him. _

"_I love being Godai, and to be honest I'm still coming to grips with the fact that the elders chose me", she drew in a deep breath " I'm an ordinary girl who came from a poor village, and all I had ever hoped to achieve was making my family proud. Although now I look back, and I've realised it's not just about my family anymore. I want to make everybody proud, I want to be able to protect the innocent children who have never had to think of any dangers, and I want to protect those who feel they are in danger, but sometimes I just think that I might not have what it takes. I get scared, and angry just like everybody else, but I've been taught to think clearly, be fair, and hide my emotions. I can't just do that, I have a voice in the back of my mind telling me that this isn't as it should be and I..."_

_She stopped talking abruptly realising that she was getting ahead of herself. she was worried mostly about Loren, would she be strong enough to take him on if he did come back, he was after all her friend, he meant a great deal to her, and she was hoping in some way that she may be able save that friendship they once shared…_

"_Well" Amelia turned to look at Sonic, she felt the intensity of his gaze on her, and blushed slightly, he cleared his throat and smiled._

"_I guess there is a lot ridin' on you, huh?" he scratched his head slightly._

"_The way I see it is that you've come too far Amelia, to let you're fears hold you back, you've got more potential than you could ever imagine. I mean I've watch you during your training, and I've got to say, the strength and the hard work you put into it, leads me to believe that you don't push yourself for your own selfish reasons. _

_The strength I see behind your training, comes from those innocent children you want to protect, let them be your strength, let them be what keeps you going, and if by chance you feel scared, remember, you've got me!" _

_Amelia smiled, as Sonic winked at her, she loved it when he did that, or spoke about protecting her, she felt her heart melt. To put it mildly, Amelia was in love with him, at first she refused to acknowledge it, knowing that nothing could come from it, but at times like these she couldn't help herself._

_And as she settled her gaze on his face, admiring his beautiful emerald, his eyes that were so intense, he knew how to make her smile, and that meant a lot to her during times when she had felt especially, lonely, she missed her sister Sabrina, and her friends Rouge and Cream. _

_She remembered how they used to spend their days around her village usually helping each other with their chores, and during the night, they would spend it out in the meadows around the village watching the stars and telling each other their dreams. She missed those days. And if she didn't have Sonic, she would have probably been driven insane._

_He made her think…_

_He made her remember…_

_He made her dream of the impossible…_

_And he made her love..._

_She knew her feeling were forbidden, romances between the Godai and their guards were strictly off limits, but she couldn't help her feelings, the Gods know she tried…_

_She felt her heart accelerate as she gazed into his eyes_

_If only she knew how gorgeous she was, her jade eyes were large, flecks of silver making her eyes all the more beautiful… _

_Everything about her attracted him to her..._

_Her smile_

_Her laugh_

_The light touch of her hand on his arm, which would send a burning fire through his body awakening all of his senses and create a desire so strong it almost consumed him._

_But it wasn't just her angelic beauty that called to him, her personality more than rivalled her looks._

_She had a strong spirit and a personality that rivalled his own; she could be just as stubborn and just as opinionated as he could._

_He couldn't count how many times he tried to talk her out sneaking out of the temple grounds at night, and he couldn't count the amount of times he caught her sneaking back in…_

_And the way she would argue with him, the fire in her eyes…it made his stomach twist into knots and made him most of the time just as angry as her, except he'd be lying if didn't admit that it was part of her charm…_

_As he continued to stare at, he found himself slowly leaning forward at the same time as her, as a gentle silence settled around them, he could feel his breathing accelerate and he heard the hitch in her breathing as her eyelids lowered gently, he watched the softness of lips as they parted, and couldn't help the many times he'd dreamt of taking them between his own…_

_Amelia gasped, as he pressed his lips, the soft pressure of lips of his lips against hers, she sighed gently as she felt his hand cup the back of her head, bringing her closer, running his tongue across her soft lips, and she opened up for him, his tongue invading her mouth and her senses…_

_She was sweet, so undeniably sweet, her lips supple and yielding under his own, quite sounds of appreciation leaving her throat, as their lips broke apart only to find each other over and over again, both of them moaning as their lips reunited again and again, his hands became desperate as the tugged on her quills, hands gripping his muscled arms, as the kiss became hotter as they ate hungrily from each other, as if they had been starved for months, her teeth nibbling his lips causing him to be driven to the point of insanity…_

_He pulled away from her abruptly, his breathing as ragged as her own, as he pressed his forehead against her own, watching eyes that mirrored his desire, he never knew it could feel like that, so passionate, extreme and powerful…like magic and it felt right, so indescribably right. _

_However, she was The Godai in training and he was her guard, what they had just done was against the rules, strictly forbidden…_

_But as he looked at her, her eyes showing her distress, all thoughts of staying away from her flew out the window..._

"_Sonic…I would-"_

"_I've wanted to do that for a long time Amelia, and I would be lying if I said that I didn't know the consequences of what would have happened if we got caught, but I also know that I'd be a fool if I denied my feelings for you."_

_He watched as the most earth shattering smile graced her face…and he knew she was worth it…_

Amy sat shaken to the bone, she didn't understand, it's as if she already knew the story, as if she were actually reliving those moments, those emotions, everything felt _real_.

The fact that he was talking about somebody called Amelia and sonic, couldn't just be a coincidence, they sounded just like her and sonic, the only exception was that these two people were clearly in love…

"I know what you're thinking", that disgustingly slimy voice echoed out loud, "I can feel you're curiosity Amelia, I know what you want to ask, who are these people, who seem so familiar to you, and your filthy lover…"

Amy's eyes sank, before she could stop herself, she spat out "sonic is not my lover!"

But her voice was drowned out by his chuckling "that's right, in this timeline, you and that guard of yours failed to become lovers, but how you wish it were true, you wish you were his lover don't you Amy"

Amy didn't answer; ignoring his taunts, she voiced out another question "what does this have to do me, why have you brought me here?"

Satisfaction gleamed in Loren's eyes as he spoke "it has everything to do with you, surely your fickle mind has caught on, and that you are her"

Confusion crossed Amy's face, "I'm not her, my name is Amy, not Amelia you're a liar, and none of this is real"

He laughed at her, "it's very real, you insolent fool, you are her and she is you, generation after generation, you're reborn, never having a clue who you really are, until fate repeats itself. Each time you ask the same questions, when you already know the answers, who she is to you, what she means to you, because she is you, you think im lying when deep down, you already know what's real, the minute we meet the clocks started turning and history begins repeating. However this time, things are different, I've made sure of it."

"I'm here to finally be rid of you once and for all, you stole everything from me, and Intend to get it back, starting from now, and this time there will be no one to save you, your precious guard has been terminated and there is nothing to stop me now."

Amy watched as he stepped closer to her, desperately trying to free herself from the chains that confined her, Loren grabbed her cheek abruptly, stopping her struggling, and forcing her to look into his insane eyes.

Amy gritted her teeth against the force of his hand, resorting to her last defence, she spat in his face, feeling a slight surge of pride as his face was wiped of its smug arrogance.

However she only managed to infuriate him more, as he grabbed her chin again, his grip becoming increasing painful, she could almost feel her jaw break, she cried out in pain as tears leaked out her eyelids…

She could hear his psychotic laughter, as she screamed out in agony.

"It's over Amelia Rose, your powers can't save you now…"

* * *

CHOSEN

* * *

….

His vision was slightly hazy, as he tried to force himself to open his eyes, his legs felt paralysed and his chest felt heavy with pressure, Sonic had concluded the he finally must have been hit my a truck, it was that or either..

"_No, Sonic!"_

"_Let me go, Sonic, please wake up, Sonic please"_

_He saw her tears, smelt blood, and the air being knocked out his lungs, his vision gradually becoming hazy, as he watched, jade eyes fill with tears, despair, a look horror crossed her face, and large droplets of water seeped out of her eyes.._

_Amy…_

_He watched as she desperately tried to reach out him, fighting against the monster currently holding her against her will… _

_Then he watched as she was dragged away from him…_

_As she screamed as loud as she could "SONIC!"_

Sonic pulled in a lungful of air, he remembered, Amy being frantic trying to explain to him…then something hit him…and crushed their weight on his back…then he heard Amy screaming…screaming for him to help her, to save her…

But he let her down…they took her…and he had no idea how he was going to find her…

He gritted his teeth as he sat up, how could he have been so stupid, why didn't he listen to her when she was warning him, why didn't he listen…

Because she was Amy, and he was supposed to be Sonic the Hedgehog, a hero…or more importantly Amy's hero.

He wanted to prove one last time, that he still had what it takes to protect her, he wanted her to admit she still needed him to guard her and keep her safe..

But he couldn't even handle that simple task, and now she was in danger somewhere, scared and alone, or probably worst…

And it was his entire fault.

"Sonic!" at the sound of his name, he looked around quickly, his vision still hazy, but he would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Tails…" he rasped.

"Gosh, Sonic what happened to you, who did this?" Sonic could barely answer, his breathing still ragged, he couldn't be more relieved to see his two-tailed friend.

"Shadow, Knuckles, I found him, he's okay" Tails yelled out, as he observed the hedgehog, he was lucky he planted the tracker inside his sneakers, so he was able to locate him through his navigator.

"Great so he managed to get himself beaten to a pulp" Knuckles deep voice vibrated out.

"What happened ,where's Amy?" ignoring Knuckles blunt statement, Shadow helped Tails, to lift the injured hedgehog on to his feet.

Sonic coughed, violently, as he wheezed "…attacked by something…couldn't fight, outnumbered…they took Amy…" he could feel his eyes and throat clog up with thick emotions.

"Who took Amy?" Shadow growled, he voice a louder pitch than usual.

"I-I, fucked up, and I watched them take her, these monsters, they were l-like wild wolves, completely animalistic, and they attacked me, grabbed Amy, and I couldn't do anything…I just watched them take her away, whilst she cried and screamed…I just let them take her !"

"Damn right you fucked up, how could you just let them take her, what were thinking!" yelled Knuckles, as he pushed Tails out the way and grabbed Sonic by his neck.

"Knuckles let him go!" shouted Tails, but his pleas, were ignored.

"I-I wasn't thinking" muttered Sonic, his eyes were cast down at the ground

"Of course, you never fucking think, you've always gotta play the hero all time, ain't that right Sonic, and look where It got, Amy's been taken to who knows where, this isn't one of Eggman's little games you idiot, these people mean business!", Knuckles violets eyes blazed in Rage.

"There's no need to say that, leave him alone Knuckles or I'll make you", threatened Tails "I might not have the strength to take you down, but I've got more than enough brains to do it"

Knuckles growled angrily, before pushing Sonic away from him, as if disgusted by him.

"Tails is right, Knuckles", voiced Shadow, "there's no point standing around here and giving blue boy and earful, the more we stand here talking the more time we waste, we either try and search for a way to locate Amy, or we continue to argue. It's your call."

When Knuckles didn't reply, he took it as a silent agreement.

"Now Sonic, we're going to need some answers, you said a wolf attacked you, describe the creature for me"

Sonic focused his gaze on Shadow, wishing he could adopt his calm and collected attitude, "it-it, had blood red eyes, quite big, heavily muscled and they had this symbol on their chest…it was-"

"- it was the Japanese symbol for water, it's the same thing that attacked me and Rouge in the basement" Knuckles frowned

"And those robots that were outside the house, I noticed the same symbol on their chest as well, if only there was a way to track them back to where the came from."

"Way ahead of you Shadow, I took the chance to analyse one of the robots you took down earlier, and hacked into their systems, they seem to have come from area in the mountains behind the city, and I've got the exact location on my GPS, if we move now we'll able find their exact location."

Tails brought out a small device, no bigger than a cell phone, upon the screen showing, a forest area within the mountain region with a blinking red dot, clearly marking their destination. "I've typed in the co-ordinates, so we're all set to go"

"You're one step ahead of me every time" Shadow smirked at Tails, who grinned back "lets head back to the X tornado, and tell Sabrina, Rouge and Cream the plan, then we'll head out"

Knuckles and Tails nodded and began making their way back to the girls, when Shadow noticed Sonic wasn't moving, he turned around, to find the blue hedgehog rooted in the same spot since they found him.

"Aren't you coming?"

Sonic blinked twice, " Knuckles was right, I don't think I can do right by her anymore", he remembered Amy's anguished tears, her screams echoing in his mind, he clenched his fists together.

"If you give up now, you won't be doing right by anybody, especially Amy, if she means that much to you, you'd try your hardest to get her back, and by trying your best at least you'll know your efforts weren't in vain, and she'll know that too. So dont give up your fight before it's even started, or I'd lose all the respect I have for you."

Sonic stood, shocked, Shadow respected him…the idea alone was enough to make him believe that he was dreaming and about to wake up at any moment.

Although, he did prove a valuable point, the first time he met Amy, he rescued her, and he would be damned before he stopped now, whether she needed him of not, he was always goin to save her.

Despite their disagreements over the years, and there arguments, not once did he truly think of his Amy Rose as a helpless liability that held him back, she had more courage then he could ever hope to have. she was determined and driven, with a temper and stubborn attitude that rivalled his own, that he encouraged, by aggravating and annoying her, whilst slowly watching her grow into her own woman, and he refused to let anybody take her out of his life.

"Let's go", Sonic nodded at Shadow, his face determined, he would get Amy back!

Until next time…

* * *

CHOSEN

* * *

AUTHOURS NOTE

Hey guys, I really am so sorry for the delay. I've got a lot going on and not a lot of time can be used writing, so I apologise, I also hope you enjoy the chapter, im trying to get everything out slowly, so everyone understands what's going on, so bare with me, eventually we will get to all the action almost there!

Just want to say thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy, and I'll be starting the next chapter as soon as humanly possible.

Reviews would be nice!

Zuba


End file.
